A Dance To Daddy's Grave
A Dance To Daddy's Grave is the third episode of the third season of and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. Summary FATHERS & DAUGHTERS — After five long years apart, Jake attempts to reconnect with his daughter, Elizabeth. Even as father and daughter bond, the rest of the family is still in turmoil. Zander mediates a conflict between Charlotte and Christopher to determine the best way to protect the family. Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Graysin tells Jeffery terrible secrets about his ex-girlfriend, even as they begin their search for a mysterious witch who plans to sacrifice a group of innocent children – including Elizabeth Chamberlain. Cast Main Cast * Chris Wood as Jacob/Christopher Chamberlain * James Franco as Graysin Blackwell * Caspar Zafer as Jefferson Chamberlain * Phoebe Tonkin as Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux * Matt Ryan as Alexander Deveraux Special Guest Star * Joseph Morgan as Nick Chamberlain Recurring Cast * Odette Annable as Brooklyn Evermest * Austyn Johnson as Elizabeth Chamberlain Guest Cast * Mateus Ward as Cole Chamberlain (archive Footage) Trivia *Graysin tells Jeffery about the new threat to Los Angeles is his fault and that it's older than the Ancestors. He also tells Jeffery that this magic is what changed Julia into the monster she became. *The Zealot uses powerful magic that renders Jeffery temporarily unconscious, and later forces him to the ground in agony after surviving being impaled through his chest by Jeffery. *It is shown that Brooklyn doesn't heal as fast as werewolves would normally. She explains that she weakened herself through her knowledge of medicine. *Elizabeth heals a butterfly while Jake watches after removing her bracelet (which Christopher had previously given her). She thinks that her mother Charlotte doesn't know about her magic use but she does as Charlotte mentions it to Zander about how Elizabeth has healed animals with her magic. Multimedia Quotes |-|Promo= :Jake: "I want one day of peace with my daughter and I'm not asking." :Jeffery: "How does one missing boy mean the whole city is in danger?" :Elizabeth: "I know what you are. Strongest in the world." :Graysin Blackwell: "Whoever is doing this they're gonna want more."" :Jake: "Nothing is going to harm my little girl." |-|Trailer= :Jake: "I want one day of peace with my daughter and I'm not asking." :Nick: "What will you do with your immortality now that you're not burdened with saving Jake's soul?" :Christopher: "I don't know." :Jeffery: "I know you seen a lot of crazy. I've never seen you scared. How does one missing boy mean the whole city is in danger?" :Elizabeth: "I know what you are. Strongest in the world." :Graysin: '' "Whoever is doing this they're gonna want more."'' :Jake: "Nothing is going to harm my little girl." |-|Sneak Peek= :Nick: "What's the hold up? We rescued J, we escaped mortal danger. Why are we not on a private jet to Saint-Tropez? You can catch up on the last five years while we're on our way. I assure you, you haven't missed much." :Zander: "Circumstances have changed. We will leave here soon enough." :Christopher: "We have a niece to consider." :Zander: "Nick has a point. We need to put an ocean between us and Jeffery as soon as possible." :Jake: "We're not going anywhere today. I want one day of peace with my daughter before we uproot her." :Zander: "Any delay is a risk." :Jake: '' "One day! We're in the middle of nowhere. the house is cloaked, we weren't followed and I'm not asking!"'' :Charlotte: '' "Everybody... Look who's awake."'' :Elizabeth: "Hello." :Jake: "Hello." :Elizabeth: ""Mom, can I go play in the garden?" :Charlotte: '' "Yeah, sure."'' |-|Inside Clip= :Nick: "Jake!" :Christopher: "Hey, you can hug him later, we need to leave" :Charlotte: "Jeffery's right behind us go!" :Zander: "We need to put an ocean between us and Jeffery as soon as possible." :Jake: "We're not going anywhere today. I want one day of peace with my daughter before we uproot her." :Zander: "Any delay is a risk." :Jake: '' "One day! We're in the middle of nowhere. the house is cloaked, we weren't followed and I'm not asking!"'' :Charlotte: "You were her fairytale prince Jake and now your real. You have a lot to live up to" :Jeffery: "Now do you really think that somebody is--'' :'Graysin': '' "Whoever is doing this they're gonna want more." Soundtrack See also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts